Episode 79
Four Heads Are Better Than One (四人揃えばいろんな知恵, Yonin soroeba ironna chie) is the seventy-ninth episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction Gintoki, Isao, Toujou, and Binbokusai have a battle of wits while in the toilet. Who will find something to wipe with first and gain the upper hand!? Plot Toujou eliminates the disgraced Minamito and heads off to battle and is joined by his master Kyuubei. Though Toujo tries to dissuade Kyuubei, she is adamant. While Shimpachi and Hijikata discuss current matters, they spot Kyuubei and Toujo in the distance. As the enemy heads there way, Shinpachi and Hijikata make a run for it and Shinpachi tries to warn Kondou. He, however, is trapped in the toilet, because of a toilet paper predicament. Close a mental breakdown, Kondou hears another person in one of the four other stalls. Kondou then tries to see if that person can spare him some toilet paper. On the other hand, the person in question Gintoki, is in the same predicament as well. The two get into an argument and when Kondo sees if Gintoki is in the stall next to him, it's really Binbokusai. Just like the two of them, he's in a toilet paper predicament. Gintoki and Kondou then have a back and forth about how Kondou has seen a "ghost" and Toujou soon arrives. Toujo explains why toilet paper is inadequately stocked and proclaims how he should deal with the two? Meanwhile, Shinpachi and Hijikata are on the run and Hijikata decides to stay behind to face off against Kyuubei. The swordsman disparages Hijikata's Captain Shinpachi and praises her grandfather Binbokusai a former master of the Yagyuu sword style. At that moment, Binbokusai confronts Toujou in the nude claiming to be Big Foot and requests toilet paper. Perplexed by Binbokusai's actions, Binbokusai retracts back into his bathroom stall and scorns his failure. Back to Kyuubei who believes Toujou has eliminated his friends back in the bathroom stall, he too is facing toilet troubles. While Otae is writing a menu for that day, Koshinori argues with Otaki to be able to see Otae. In the argument, Koshinori mentions how Shinpachi and his friends are causing chaos on the grounds. Hearing this news, Otae ambushes Koshinori and rushes off to see Shinpachi. Still trapped in the bathroom stalls, with no toilet paper in sight. A temporary truce is called to put their heads together to figure out a solution to their problem. Koshinori recalls he has a substitute on hand... sandpaper. As rough and crass as sandpaper is, Toujou and Kondou want it. Gintoki says a pejorative remark about the offer, inciting backlash from the two desperate men. However, having apparent second thoughts about the offer, Gintoki asks for a piece. Toujou and Kondou believe that Gintoki's actions were part of a cunning plan of a sort. The pieces of sandpaper are divided among the four and it's revealed that it's the double-sided type. At that time, Koshinori and Gintoki supposedly use the sandpaper to clean themselves. All while Toujou and Kondou realize the photos they have of Kyuubei and Otae are like paper. Facing a conundrum, the two clean themselves and face off against each other outside the bathroom stalls. Kondou wins, however, his butt profusely spews blood. It's then revealed that he used the sandpaper instead of his photo of Otae. Characters *Toujou Ayumu *Minamito Sui *Yagyuu Kyuubei *Hijikata Toushirou *Shimura Shinpachi *Kondou Isao *Sakata Gintoki *Yagyuu Binbokusai *Yagyuu Koshinori *Otaki *Shimura Tae Trivia Category:Episodes